


Out of the Cold

by DayandKnight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cliche, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Smut, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayandKnight/pseuds/DayandKnight
Summary: After a tumble in icy water, Miles and Olivier must huddle for warmth. As one thing leads to another, they'll bare more than their souls.





	Out of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. This is smut and fluff and nothing else. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> (Unless you're underage, then please hit the back button and come back when you're older, thanks!)

Stupid. Miles felt stupid as he followed Olivier back up the way they’d come toward a shelter cave. They were moving quickly, but he was still freezing. He should have known better, and he cursed himself mentally as he felt his hair begin to freeze over. The ice had  _ looked  _ solid enough  and he hadn’t tested it adequately before stepping out and promptly falling through. 

Olivier had pulled him out quickly, but he was soaked and the mountain wind was whipping through his sodden uniform. They needed to cut their journey back to Briggs short and return to shelter immediately. He had single-handedly ruined their otherwise flawless reconnaissance mission. 

The general hadn’t said anything after briskly announcing they would need to double back and the line of her shoulders was tense. It was rare, but he hated disappointing her and this would be one of the worst disappointments yet. As short as the walk was, Miles was shivering by the time they made their way into the cave. Olivier herded him to the back where the wind couldn’t reach them and began pulling emergency gear out of her pack.

“Hurry up and undress,” she ordered as she shook out a blanket, “I’ll get a fire going.”

He knew it was necessary, but Miles blushed as he stripped out of his uniform. He wrapped himself in the blanket and began spreading out his uniform to dry. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably when Olivier turned away from the small fire and frowned at him. 

“Sit down, Miles.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

She regarded him for a moment and then sat down, pulling his feet into her lap, and tugging her gloves off. Again, he knew it was necessary, but he cringed in embarrassment as she began rubbing his feet. 

“You’re too cold,” she announced after a few minutes, rewrapping his feet in the blanket and standing up. She shrugged off her coat, draping it over him, and then began unbuttoning her shirt. Miles frowned as she dropped it and then reached for the hem of her thermal undershirt.

“Wait! Sir! What are you doing?” 

“You need body heat.” She replied simply, not hesitating as she pulled her shirt off. Miles swallowed thickly as her pale curves came into view, glowing in the flickering light of the fire. He’d known her uniform hid a feminine figure but he hadn’t realized how full her breasts were or how slender her waist was, a soft belly hiding strong abdominal muscles. She kicked off her boots and reached for her belt.

“Sir!” Miles protested when his brain caught up, and she arched her brows at him, hands already unbuttoning her pants.    

“Would you like to get hypothermia?” 

“No, but-” he trailed off as she slid her trousers down her hips revealing more expanses of pale skin, muscles and curves. He kept telling himself to look away, but his eyes fixated on her voluptuous form. He’d long had inappropriate feelings for his commander, which he’d kept tucked away in a far back corner of his mind, only to come out when he tossed and turned late at night, or when, on the rarest of occasions, he found himself alone in the showers. But now confronted with her nearly bare form, he was struggling to keep them there. 

He forced his gaze down to her feet and tried to focus his thoughts on something, anything, else. As much as he’d been concerned about hypothermia and frostbite moments before he had another problem at the forefront of his mind. While the cold would hide his response for a while, it wouldn’t take long much time with her soft, warm, body pressed against his for it to become very apparent. At least, he thought, he could turn his back to her and there would be a small layer of fabric keeping her skin from his--and his blood rushed straight south as a pair of panties slid into view, as she kicked them down and off. He was still processing what he was seeing when a bra fell beside them. 

He forgot entirely about his chattering teeth and icy limbs as his gaze slid back up her bare legs, over a patch of curls, and up to her chest. He choked. 

“Unless you want us both to freeze, I’d suggest you stop gawking and let me under the blanket.” 

He nodded numbly and carefully extended the blanket, turning his face away as she slid in to lie on top of him. She arranged the blankets and her limbs and Miles’s brain went blank as skin every bit as soft as he’d shamefully imagined slid against his. He fought the desire to squirm as she shifted against him, her breasts pressing into his chest, and the curls he’d glimpsed earlier tickling his stomach. He clenched his fists to prevent himself from reaching up and filling his hands with pliant flesh. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, her breath coming in soft puffs against his jaw. 

“Can you still feel your toes?”

“Wha-?” 

“Your fingers and toes. Are you developing frostbite?”

“Oh, um-” he wiggled the appendages carefully, “barely.”

She nodded. “Are your feet fully covered? I don’t want you to lose toes, but I’m too short to cover them.” She sounded more frustrated than the situation warranted, and Miles wondered how often her small stature bothered her. “Why are your arms at your sides? We need to maximize skin-to-skin contact. I didn’t get naked for nothing.” 

“I-” Miles sputtered.

“Put your arms around me.” She ordered as though it were a common everyday sort of command, and their naked bodies weren’t pressed together in the most sensual way Miles had ever experienced.

“Do I have to?” He whispered.

She snorted, “I’m trying to save your life and limbs, but if I’m that repulsive-”

“It isn’t-” he cut himself off, realizing he was reaching a pitch reminiscent of his preteen years and cautiously raised his arms to wrap around her. His hands settled on her lower back, and she shivered. Miles bit his lip and closed his eyes, quietly basking in the warmth of her body, the opportunity one he’d never dreamed of and one he was sure would never come again. 

“Don’t fall asleep, Miles.”

“Hmm?”

“You need to stay awake.”

“Yes, Sir.” He tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

“I mean it, Miles.” She shifted, and the sense of peace that had fallen over him shattered as his blood ran south at the reminder of her bare form on his. “Talk to me.”

“About what?” He bit his lip and hoped she wouldn’t notice that not only had she inadvertently shifted closer to his groin, but also that he was growing hard at the proximity.

“It goes without saying that everything we’re doing now will never leave this cave, yes?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“So, then anything goes, doesn’t it?” 

“Er-” he suppressed a groan as she shifted again, “I suppose so, yes.”

There was an expectant silence followed by a long sigh when it became apparent he wasn’t going to start the conversation. “You’re usually much quicker than this, Miles. Is something the matter?” 

She sounded so utterly  _ innocent  _ that Miles couldn’t quite work out if she was messing with him or not. “It’s just, well, you’re  _ naked. _ ”

“And?” She shifted again, her thigh brushing against his erect penis. 

“And,” he spluttered, “ _ I’m naked.” _

“Very astute. Are you also going to point out that I’m a woman and you’re a man?” She snorted at the choking sound he made in response. “Don’t tell me that had escaped your notice?” She slid up his body to peer into his face. “I know some of the men think I’m, what was it? ‘Too scary to be a woman’? Is that how you feel?”

“N-no, definitely not!” He gasped, suddenly aware that his hands still sitting loosely on her body hadn’t move up with her and were now resting on the plump curve of her backside. “You’re-- oh,  _ Ishvala!  _ Olivier, you’re gorgeous. I want-” he broke off abruptly.   

“You want what?” The slightly dry playfulness had left her tone, and she sounded--did he dare believe it?--aroused. 

“I-” he shuddered, desire clouding his thoughts. His face was flushed and he could feel a painful tension in his groin, and there was an opportunity before him that he had never dreamed possible. With a deep breath, he decided to seize it. His hands shifted to more properly cup her backside and he squeezed. “I want you, Olivier. I’ve wanted you for a long time. You’re strong and beautiful and intelligent and-” She crushed her lips against his, effectively silencing him. His heart soared. 

“Are you quite sure?” The question was whispered as she pulled away. “You don’t have to humor me.”

“Olivier,” he chuckled slightly, “you’ve felt my, um,” he blushed, “you know.” 

“Erection?” She deadpanned. “You’re a grown man and you can’t say that?” 

“I can!” He protested, “I’m just not used to such candor with you.” 

“Ah.” She laughed softly. “You’re going to have to get used to it, if you really want what you say you want.”

“I do,  _ trust me _ .” He tightened his grip on her, and she inhaled sharply. 

She kissed him again, slow and lingering, whispering against his mouth: “Prove it.” 

The challenge was music to his ears and he smiled, lips brushing hers. He ran his hands over her curves, eagerly acquainting himself with her body. He could feel raised scars scattered along her frame, and knew many more were too old to feel, but there nonetheless. 

She returned the favor, small hands grasping and massaging his chest and arms. She lowered her head to press kisses from his jaw down his neck, stopping to suck here and there, and he gasped. She broke the bruising suction with a deep chuckle.

“You’re so responsive.”

He didn’t dignify  _ that  _ with a response, instead slid his hands back down to massage her backside, kneading the soft flesh and spreading her thighs. She gasped when his finger gently stroked her opening; for a few moments she was still, his fingers curiously exploring the soft, damp folds. Then he hit his mark and she capitulated, grabbing his shoulders tightly. He grinned, repeating the movement and earning himself a high-pitched whine in return.  

Her hands clenched on him, groaning and writhing as he worked her up. She wasn’t usually one for sitting by and letting someone else take the lead, but it had been far too long, and his fingers felt amazing. All at once, she felt heat spike in her core and waves of it rolled through her. Her fingers were bruising his biceps, and she panted desperately, and then she went slack, collapsing on his broad chest.

“M-Miles,” she breathed, when she could breathe again, “I-- _ wow. _ ”

He gave a strained little laugh, trying to ignore the tension building in his own body. She looked up at him, and his heart somersaulted at the sight of her glazed eyes and her wild, wicked, smirk. She kissed him with surprisingly gentleness and then slid down his body. 

His breath stuttered as she licked him from base to tip, and he gave a sort of strangled groan as she took him into her mouth. He didn’t dare grab hold of her, and the blanket was too thin to bunch up, so his nails dug into the heels of his hands and he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. 

His moans were music to her ears as she swirled her tongue around his tip, before pulling off with a faint pop. She smirked to herself as he tried to hold back a desperate whimper, ending his misery by pulling him back in. The darkness beneath the thin blankets kept her from enjoying her usual sport of watching men’s faces shift through the sensations while she worked her magic, but Miles’ hips weren’t trying to thrust up and suffocate her, so she released them and allowed her hands to trail over his abdomen, admiring the muscles her fingers found. 

“Oli-” he gasped, sounding almost frantic, “Ohh!” 

He was probably trying to warn her so she could pull away in time, but she wasn’t afraid of swallowing, and it was extremely rewarding to see his response. He gaped at her in the flickering light of their little fire, his red irises glowing. 

“I would’ve fallen in a lake a long time ago if I’d known this would be the result.”

Laughter bubbled out of her before she could stop it, and he watched her in bemusement, before the infectious nature of her laughs forced him to join in. When her laughter subsided, she turned her attention back to his body. She’d already satisfied a fair bit of  her curiosity, but it was a bit disappointing that it was too dark and cold to find a good excuse for a look at his backside. She slid her hands under his hips and around to grip it, curiously. It was every bit as firm as she’d hoped and she squeezed happily. 

Miles squirmed as she massaged and pinched, enjoying the experience immensely. She moved onto kissing his belly and appreciatively fondling his well-muscled abs. Her fingertips danced gently over his thighs, skimming toward his groin and back away again with taunting speed. 

“Watch out; if you keep doing that,” Miles warned, voice husky with edges of desire, “I’ll grow hard again.” 

“How do you know that’s not what I’m after?” Her voice was light with mischief as she danced her fingers along to his balls, stroking them gently and pulling away as soon as he let out a soft moan. She slid back up his body, leaving a burning trail of kisses. 

He didn’t realize how precisely she’d positioned her hips until she rolled them, generating a friction that had them both groaning. His hands, which had come to rest at his sides, came back up to grip her hips. He didn’t try to take charge, rather he was enjoying feeling her move on him and under his hands. 

Olivier shimmied herself into position rubbing her slick heat on his tip. He groaned, reaching down to hold himself steady. She teased him for what seemed an eternity, before sliding down onto him. Miles thought he might die from sheer happiness at the realization he was actually inside  _ Olivier.  _ She was tight and warm, and he held his breath as she shifted to take him all the way in, adjusting to his girth.

Her grin flickered before him and his eyes fluttered shut as she started to move again. He was in heaven and she found a rhythm that made her moan as he hit just the right place within her. She clenched and fluttered around him, and he was very close to losing it when she began to slow, fatigue catching up with her. 

With a grin of his own, he flipped them over. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he watched her face contort as he picked up the pace, thrusting almost desperately. He was grateful she’d sucked him off already, because it made it easier to hold off and focus on pushing her to the heights of pleasure again. Her hand slid between them, stroking herself frantically and her face scrunched up with intensity, a whine escaping her, before she relaxed into an expression of sheer bliss. 

He let himself go, thrusting into her with a now truly desperate force and within minutes was collapsed atop her, muscles quivering, positively exhausted. They panted together, slowly coming off their mutual highs. Miles was slack and heavy on top of her, so Olivier elbowed him in the sternum until, chuckling, he slid off her, rolling onto his back. There wasn’t enough room to really comfortably lay side by side in their emergency-blanket cocoon, so she crawled back onto his chest, folding her arms and resting her chin on them. He smiled at her with such soft fondness that her heart gave a unexpected little flip-flop.  

It was no secret, to her, that she’d long since developed  _ feelings  _ for him, but she wasn’t foolish enough to think he returned them. A romp in the sheets was usually all a man wanted from her, but he tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek with those delightful hands of his, and her heart dropped straight into her stomach.  _ Fuck, _ she was long past the point of feelings and straight into head-over-heels territory. She ducked her head, suddenly unable to meet his gaze.

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m just tired.” She wasn’t sure how convincing she sounded, but Miles hummed understandingly and stroked her hair. 

“It’s warmer in here now, but I’m still not sure going to sleep is a good idea. If we can make it through the night we can sleep for a few hours after dawn and still make it back to Briggs in plenty of time.” 

“Right.”

“Olivier?” She grunted to show she was still listening and he continued, “did I just ruin it?”

“What?” She lifted her head to stare at him incredulously. “How on earth did you come to that conclusion?”

“You’re obviously not alright and we just had sex, so I guessed.”

“It’s nothing, Miles.” She tried to sound reassuring and he gave her a thin smile in response. She sighed. “I realize this may come as a surprise to you, but I’m human. I have feelings and-” Miles cursed in Ishvalan, and she stopped, blinking in surprise.

“You think I’m going to back to Briggs and boast about this. I won’t, I swear it on my life! You mean far too much to me for  _ that _ .” He sounded so disdainful at the idea, that she had to smile.

“That wasn’t what I was thinking, but thank you for the reassurance. I’ve done a foolish thing and I regret it is all.” She winced as soon as the words left her mouth. “I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“It’s alright.” To his credit, he only sounded slightly bitter, but he was staring up at the cave ceiling and his face was stony. 

Grumbling under her breath, she pulled herself up, planted her hands on either side of his face and hovered over him, even though it meant exposing her arms and shoulders to the icy air. “The foolish thing wasn’t physical, it was emotional.” He frowned in confusion, and she groaned. “You’re going to think I’m the stupidest woman in the world, but I allowed myself to fall for you. I shouldn’t have initiated this when I knew I had feelings for you that you didn’t reciprocate. I’m sorry.” Her shame complete, she crawled back under the shared blanket and tried to hide her face. 

Miles grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up. She stared at him, stunned. He was practically beaming. “Call me the stupidest man in the world, then, but I was thinking the same thing about you. I thought I was letting my emotions cloud my judgment and you were just going along with it because, well, I don’t know why.” 

“This isn’t just physical for you?”

“No!” He shook his head emphatically. “No, I would  _ never _ -” he broke off watching the disbelief play across her face. “Someone’s hurt you.”

“I’m not in the habit of getting attached to random men,” she snapped, “so whatever you’re thinking-” 

“I’m sorry, Olivier.”

She bit her lip and didn’t respond, glaring at the fire. They lay in silence for a long time, and just when Miles was about to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep she spoke. “You’re right.” He rubbed her back encouragingly and said nothing. “I’ve had a few relationships, but they’ve never lasted long. Inevitably it comes up that I’m not relationship material. At least half the men I’ve dated were only in it for the sex. The other half were upset when they realized they couldn’t change me to be less headstrong, less opinionated, or less ambitious.” 

“They were idiots.” 

“Tch!”

“Hear me out! I’m not trying to push you into a relationship or anything. It’s just, only a fool would want you to be  _ less  _ anything. If you were less headstrong, Drachma would prevail. If you were less opinionated, you wouldn’t be the brilliant leader you are. If you were less ambitious, some old central fool would be running this place, and I would be dead. You’re incredible.”

“I appreciate that, Miles, I really do, but it doesn’t make any better at relationships.” 

“That’s alright.” He smiled at her, running his fingers through her tangled locks. “If you want a relationship you’re stubborn enough to see it through, and the right person will be just as stubborn. They’ll not only put up with your ‘flaws’, they’ll see the hidden qualities in you, and love you all the more for them.”

“I suppose that right person is you?”

“Like I said, I’m not trying to push you into a relationship. I care about you very much, but that won’t change if you’re not ready, or if you don’t want anything to do with me. I won’t pressure you, I swear on my life. But, if you want me, I’ll be here.” 

She eyed him incredulously. “I have a very short temper.”

“I’m aware.” 

“I don’t have a lot of spare time or energy for romantic things.”

“I’m your adjutant, Olivier. I have as much spare time and energy as you.” 

“I-”

“You don’t have to justify yourself. I really don’t want to pressure you into  _ anything. _ We can pretend tonight never happened, if you want.”

“That isn’t what I want.”

He fought back a smile, “what do you want?” 

“You.” She fixed him with a piercing stare, “but I need you to be sure about this. Forget pressuring me, you’re my subordinate. A one-off fling like this can be brushed off, but if we actually go through with a relationship, it could all come apart. Is it worth it to you?”    

“Absolutely. The real question is, is it worth it to you?”

She drew a deep breath, “for you? Yes.” For all that she was terrified, she was excited, though plainly not as much as Miles who pulled her in for an enthusiastic kiss. She couldn’t help but smile even as she kissed him back. There was a cold harsh world to contend with out there, but it was just that: out there. In their tiny haven, they could be secure and warm, together, for just a little longer. Come what may, they were ready.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please do let me know what you think!


End file.
